Beauty of the Eye
Leaning against a tree in the open plains field, Ninigi had stood there literally resting his eyes and thinking. It was true that he was resting his eyes, something he did quote often. Izayoi frolicked in the grass playing with the animals that was in it. "Izayoi! We are leaving." He states, walking through the grass with his hood up. She petted the animal one last time, and began running alongside of Ninigi. She fixed her head to look up at him. "Where are we headed, Ninigi?" She questions. The look on his face was not the usual emotionless face but was instead cold. The area around the two was filled by silence. Izayoi was confused, it was a look she hadn't seen before. Then, Ninigi's stomach began to growl. "We have to get food. I'm starving." Izayoi falls to the ground. Think dropping from being surprised of someone making a comment in a comical anime way. Twitching her legs while they were up in the air, she couldn't believe what left his mouth. "Ninigi, I never knew you to be the type to dwell on hunger." Izayoi answers back. "Izayoi.." He mumbles. "Yes?" She responds. "I can see under your skirt." His head was down in the darkness, and he began to slowly walk away. A dark sight indeed. Izayoi jumped to her feet, holding her skirt down to cover up whatever it was Ninigi had seen. Her face turned bright red, which was completely composed of her blushing. "You've covered enough. Let's go before you do more damage to me." Time passed, and the two finally made it to the next town. Walking around the town aimlessly, Ninigi and Izayoi read many signs around the quite town. Ninigi continue to travel down the linear path looking at the signs that had nothing to do with food. And quite frankly it began to irritate him. "It seems as if all the food in this town must be made by us, Izayoi." There was a silence. No response from Izayoi. Looking to his side, Izayoi was absent. Ninigi's eyes grew wide. One would think he could see back to Fiore with those eyes. Lightning began to generate around his body as well as his palms like once before. Aiming at a nearby shopping cart, the bolt of electricity burned the wooden wagon with relative ease. Jumping from the wagon it latched onto a building and as it worked suddenly set it afire. "Izayoi!" He shouted, as the wood from the building began to fall down. Villagers of all sorts began to come outside all observing the rage of Ninigi. Many villagers asked him to calm down. This didn't stop him though. Instead, he continued his trashing. Allowing his lightning to continuously jump from building to building burning them all down in the process. Running along the village he just continued, and as he passed one of the buildings a log hit his arm along the route. "IZAYOI!" He shouted one final time before clinching onto his arm. "Brother, Ninigi!" A faint voice called back out. Turning his body, Izayoi along side an orange-haired girl. "Big Brother, are you okay?! What happened?!" Snapping back to reality, Ninigi look at his surroundings. Five of the buildings in the town were all emitting smoke, from the flames just being put out. He looked at Izayoi, and grabbed her tightly bringing er in for a tight hug. "Izayoi don't you ever stray away from me like that again!" Holding her back, Izayoi nodded her head. "I'm sorry big brother. I saw a sign that said candy and ventured into the store. Once I got into the store, I realized I didn't have any jewels and then that's when she approached me." Izayoi pointed at the orange-haired girl standing next to her, but Ninigi wasn't paying to much attention. "Then, when we came out of the store, you were nowhere to be found. We follwed the trail of fire and the sound of your lightning." Relief that she was okay, Ninigi let go of her and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Tch." The young lady standing next to Izayoi bent down on one knee. Her hands began to emit a light blue light, and she placed them on Ninigi. "You've suffered from first degree burns. So I can tend to them right now." The young woman stated, pressing her hands against his skin. Ninigi turned his attention to her, and what he saw would bless his eyes for the rest of his life. She was a relative beauty set from the angels above. Her long orange hair rested down her back, and after she finished healing him stood to her feet only to show the rest of her beauty. Her bust exploded her chest, fitting perfectly with her fine curved shape. She worse a skirt with a gray, with a gray button downed jacket covering her white zip up long sleeved shirt. Around the color of the shirt was a red bow tie. "She uses a type of magic that heals?" Ninigi stood there lost for words, then Izayoi kicked him. "Oh, excuse. What was your name?" He asked. "Uh, I'm Jada. Jada Yeager. I was on my way back from school and I visit that store everyday. I saw Izayoi in there, and she told me she didn't have any jewels. So I helped her out." Reaching into his he got ready to pull out his jewels, the villagers all looked at him. "My name is Ninigi. Please allow me to-" "No. It's fine." She stated cutting him off. "Very well then, Miss Jada. Allow me to take you for lunch. It'll be our treat, from Izayoi and I." He suggested. She placed her finger on her lip and wondered off into space. She looked at Izayoi and Ninigi back and forward. "Okay, I accept your date. - No sorry! I mean offer! This offer I accept." Category:Ninigi Storyline Category:Divinity Storyline